The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a card interface direction detection system for a card coupled to an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs include cards such as, for example, Display Mini-Cards. Display Mini-Cards include a direction pin that transmits the direction control signal for the card. These direction pins are hard-wired to allow the Display Mini-Card to function as a source (e.g., for signals that are transmitted wirelessly from outside the IHS to the card, and then from the card to an IHS display), an endpoint (e.g., for signals that are transmitted from the IHS to the card, and then wirelessly from the card to a display that is outside the IHS), or a bi-directional interface that allows the card to function as both a source and an endpoint. However, the IHS may be manufactured to support only particular Display Mini-Cards (i.e., some IHSs may only support source Display Mini-Cards, some IHSs may only support endpoint Display Mini-Cards, and some IHSs may only support bi-directional Display Mini-Cards). This can result in the wrong type of Display Mini-Card being coupled to the IHS during the manufacture of the IHS, which is an error that may not be discovered until a user of the IHS attempts to utilize the functions of the Display Mini-Card.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system to utilize, detect, diagnose, and/or control a Display Mini-Card configuration.